We Help Each Other
by sassyangel15
Summary: Kaldur and Artemis help each other out through tough times. Symbiosi/Sea Arrow friendship.
1. Artemis to Kaldur

_Alright guys, so I was watching Young Justice and I couldn't help but notice all the similarities between Kaldur and Artemis and the different things they have gone through. So being that they were friends and even spent months together behind enemy lines under the ocean, I figured these two must have helped each other through a lot... there for I have written a quick little story about it. The chapters are short and it's only 2 chapters, but hey I think its cute. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think._

* * *

"Kaldur? Are you alright?" Artemis asked as she walked into the grotto.

"I suppose so" Kaldur replied. "Why didn't anyone tell me? My mother, my king… her" he said as his eyes drifted up Tula's holographic form.

"Kaldur there is no way Tula knew, or at least not for very long" Artemis replied.

"I keep thinking it is just a mistake or a dream. It just can't be true. How can I continue being a hero with such an albatross around my neck?" Kaldur questioned.

"Kaldur this doesn't define you. You are still Aqualad; you have still saved the lives of many people on countless occasions; your king, Tula, me, and others who can't protect themselves. DNA doesn't matter" Artemis told him. "I should know."

"Sportsmaster and Black Manta are two different people Artemis" Kaldur replied.

"But you weren't raised by Black Manta; you were raised by Calvin Durham. You're a good person Kaldur and you were raised by a good man." Artemis stated.

"I still feel like an imposter" Kaldur said as he hung his head.

"Kaldur, I lied to this Team for months about my family. I never thought you all could accept me because of them, but you did. All of you did and I became a hero, I broke out of the life I was supposed to live because this Team accepted me. Why can't you do the same for yourself?" Artemis questioned.

"Is it really so simple?" Kaldur half asked, half stated.

"Yes and no. We accept you and you are still our leader, can you accept that despite who your father is, you are still a hero?" Artemis asked.

"I think I can" Kaldur said with a smile as he looked up at his emerald clad teammate.

"Kaldur" Nightwing's voice was heard in the distance.

"In here Nightwing" Artemis responded.

"Kaldur, I need to speak with you, alone" He said looking at Artemis.

Without questions the archer got up and left the grotto.

Nightwing waited for her to leave and then turned toward Aqualad. "I think I may have a plan that can use your father to our advantage.

* * *

_Props if anyone finds the Hemmingway reference_


	2. Kaldur to Artemis

"Artemis, are you alright?" Kaldur asked finding the archer at Wally's hologram.

"Define alright?" she asked. "I miss him, I feel like half of me is missing. I feel lost" she answered with tears.

"Like you have no direction anymore, and you are stumbling through the dark" Kaldur added.

"How can I just continue on with my life without him? She asked.

"Remembering is the easy part. Missing him, that is the hard part. It won't happen overnight, or maybe in the next year. But day by day it hurts a little less. I promise Artemis it will never go away but you also won't want it too. That pain is what drives you to live. Live for him" Kaldur said. "Have you thought about coming back to the Team?" he added after a moment of silence.

"Yes and I don't know how to be Artemis without Wally, we were partners. It just seems so wrong" she answered.

"Perhaps a little distance is needed from Artemis" Kaldur said.

"What are you implying?" Artemis questioned.

"That you wouldn't be the first person to change monikers on this Team, if you feel that Artemis needs distance because Wally isn't around, then maybe someone else is ready to step up" Kaldur remarked.

Kaldur stepped up to the shorter girl and pulled her into a hug.

"Artemis, together we can get through everything that has happened to us this past year. Symbiosi." Kaldur said pulling out of the hug.

"Symbiosi" Artemis answered back.


End file.
